


forever together

by duaa



Series: AUgust [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Gen, Highschool AU, Logan centric angst, human!AU, much less drama clubs, no happy ending, so idk how it works, so just accept my fiction as fact for now please ;), we didnt have clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan and his friends have been... well, have been friends since they were four. An unbreakable bond.It felt pretty breakable.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Series: AUgust [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	forever together

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6 - CHILDHOOD FRIENDS  
> lol rip logan

Logan's phone dinged and he scrambled towards it, covers falling off of his bed. The screen lit up his entire bedroom, casting harsh light directly onto Logan's eyes. He tried entering his password twice, failing each time, before admitting defeat and putting his glasses on. It was a message from Roman in their groupchat.

'Y'all!!!! im reaaaally happy to announce....' it read, three dots flickering away. 

'...thaaaaaaatttttttt - try outs for drama club are tOMORROWWWWWW!!' 

Logan smiled as everyone started typing. Across his city, from apartments rented by teenagers to pristine mansions lacking personality, seven boys were all in bed, phone screens lighting up their faces, furiously typing. 

'That's great! :D' he types out, just before a slurry of emojis from Patton whisks his text far away. 

'okay okay okay guysss lets not get carried awayy!!! let me spill the deetsss okayyy???'

A chorus of affirmation, varying from 'yes' to 'yeee' to 'no fuck off i dont wanna hear it'. Janus always did stand out. A long pause, filled only with the movement of those dreaded dots, then -

'virgil you are a tech guy thing, thats p much confirmed lk 100%!! patton and janus will try out for roles obvssss, remus already got in by being on the cReAtIvE tEaM ... somehow. and thomas. Thomathy. the reason this is all happening. you, my good sir. will be trying out. i just wanted to single you out to kinda draw some attention to you ykkk.' Logan's eyes skid over the text, excited - what about him? What was he going to do? He tried to rack his brain to see if he ever expressed any disdain towards this idea, but he didn't. 

'and logan!! dw dw i didnt forget you my mathematician!! youuuuuu (drumroll pleaseeee)' His heart soared with delight, thankful that he wasn't forgotten. ~~Or ignored~~. 

'you are our cheerleaderrrr!!! you will be the face i desperately look for in the audience!! you will pick me up when im down and help me when im saddddd!!! ngl its a big responsibility so i hope youre up to the taskkkk!!' 

Oh. 

'Of course!' Logan typed out, mind elsewhere. 

Roman knew he acted. He knew Logan sang (albeit not a lot, but he _could_ ). They all knew that. He had been in plays with them all before. They had fun, and they _knew_. 

Sure, he could just go and tryout anyways. But it wasn't about the play. It was about them. It was about his friends and they didn't seem to want him there.

*

"Guys!" Roman tapped the table, and everyone looked at him. "Today's rehearsal is going to be extra fun, so get ready for that, cause -" he paused for the dramatic effect that been lost almost 10 years ago, a tradition they never failed to uphold: 'The Night'. "- it is 'The Night'!" 

For decades, they partook in 'The Night'. 'The Night' came every year on 25th of August. And whenever someone called it. Like Virgil called 'The Night' after his first breakup. Patton called the 'The Night' when his grandma passed away. Remus called 'The Night' after a horrible day with his intrusive thoughts. 

But one thing stood out to Logan. Why was the rehearsal going to be special - oh. 

Patton squealed, "Aww, it's going to be the best rehearsal and we're all going to be there at rehearsal and -"

"I won't," the words were out of Logan's mouth before he could even consider them. 

"Oh. Oh yeah, dang it!" It was subtle, but he could see it. The sloping shoulders, the drooping smiles, the awkwardness reflecting in their eyes. He couldn't do that. 

"Well, you guys need to have even more fun than usual to make up for my part and-" he looked around the room, eyes landing on Janus, "- Janus, I'm putting you on picture duty." 

Janus straightened up, "It's my honour. I will get you all the pictures we take, plus some embarrassing blackmail, as a treat."

He grinned, stomach sinking and chest constricting. "You better!" The conversation picked up again and Logan focused on his lunch, each bite tasting like cardboard. 

"Hey," Thomas clapped his shoulder, right before they all went to rehearsal. "you sure we should go ahead? Cause we totally understand and -"

"No, no, no -" he shook his head, fervently, hoping Thomas would believe him, "- I'm completely sure. Don't worry about me."

Thomas smiled at him, before turning and jogging to the others. Logan stayed rooted to that spot, watching as they all laughed and giggled into the drama club room. 

For the first time ever, Logan sat at home, binge-watching 'Middleditch and Schwartz', while everyone else had fun. Janus sent him pictures. He didn't download them. For the first time ever, Logan felt like he was the one playing catch up, the one left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo  
> hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
